Conventionally, the technology is proposed, in which operating of operation and stop of a load, regulation of a control amount of the load, or the like is performed with a touch panel. For example, JP 2011-171179 A (paragraph [0040]) describes that an operation knob, which can perform a rectilinear movement and a rotation, is realized with a touch panel in a dimming controller that is capable of dimming and controlling colors.
The touch panel is arranged in piles on a screen of an display. In the touch panel, operation contents are specified so as to be associated with display information of the display. Therefore, when the operation knob performing the rectilinear movement and the rotation is imitated by the touch panel, the figure expressing the operation knob is displayed by the display, and the figure is made to change in response to movement of an operation object, such as a fingertip, a nib, or the like, which touches the touch panel.
For example, in order to imitate the operation knob performing the rectilinear movement, the display content of the display is set so that the position of the figure of the operation knob is changed on the straight line defined as a moving range of the operation knob. In this case, if the operation object is moved along the straight line so as not to separate from the figure of the operation knob after the operation object is touched on the position where the figure of the operation knob is displayed, it is common to be configured so that the position of the figure of the operation knob is changed in response to the movement of the operation object.
In order to imitate the operation knob performing the rotation, the display content of the display is set so that the figure of the operation knob rotates around a predetermined center of rotation. In this case, if an operation object is moved along an arc line around the center of rotation so as not to separate from the figure of the operation knob after the operation object is touched on the position where the figure of the operation knob is displayed, it is common to be configured so that the rotary position of the figure of the operation knob is changed in response to the movement of the operation object.
Incidentally, the operation knob on the touch panel is not an actual structure, and the surface of the touch panel is a plane. For the reason, the feel obtained when the operation object is touched to the operation knob cannot be distinguished from the feel obtained when the operation object is touched to other parts of the touch panel. Therefore, in order to move the operation object so that the operation object does not separate from the operation knob, a user needs to move the operation object while viewing and checking the position of the operation knob.
On the other hand, the user needs to perform the operation for dimming and controlling colors while viewing and checking the lighting state of a lighting apparatus. Therefore, if the user tries to perform dimming and controlling colors using the equipment with the touch panel, the user needs to view both the position of the operation object and the lighting state of the lighting apparatus. Accordingly, there is the problem that the load to the user enlarges.